DAD
by Flower princess11
Summary: A poem made by a young Ms. Danielle Fenton after getting adopted by the Fentons. Made in honor of Father's Day.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the sole property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

_**DAD**_

_My life has never been normal._

_This I have always known_

_Since the moment I stepped out of the cloning chamber_

_My life has been as unusual as the Ghost Zone_

_…_

_Since the start, I knew what I was_

_I knew that I was a clone_

_Since that is what **he** called me_

_Vlad_

_He also told me that he was my __**dad**_

_He also said that he __**loves**__ me_

_He was lying_

_ I should have known_

_…_

_But I did not know_

_I had just been born_

_I was young, naïve and curious_

_I did everything he said I should do_

_To make him happy and to make him love me _

_And to keep him from becoming furious_

_…_

_I regret to say I had loved him_

_I had believed his life_

_I believe him when he said he loved me_

_What a fool I could be_

_..._

_Thankfully my savior, Danny told me he was lying_

_At first, I refused to believe him_

_I refused to believe that my dad did not truly love me_

_This I did not what to believe_

_…_

_I did find out, almost too late that it was true_

_And my heart was crushed to smithereens_

_When I finally saw for myself_

_That I was just a pawn in his scheme_

_And it was then, that from his control_

_That I broke free_

_…_

_After that, my life was never the same_

_I had left the one I once called my dad_

_Who turned out to be evil, nasty and super lame_

_I said goodbye to the one who saved me_

_Promising we would meet again_

_Hopefully in a situation that was a little more tame_

_…_

_It was not to be_

_It turns out that my condition got worse_

_I had no idea what to do_

_So I had to come back and find Danny  
_

_Before I melted into a pile of goo_

_…_

_I went to my savior, who promised to once again save me_

_But wound up captured by my former dad_

_Who once again wanted to use me_

_I had cried, I had screamed and I even pleaded to him_

_That maybe, somehow, he could help me_

_But I was **still** just a pawn to him_

_…_

_Fortunately, Danny saved me again_

_Valerie helped him too_

_They found a cure for me_

_And I was no longer at risk of melting._

_I was free, even if I still wished to have a family_

_A family that truly loved me_

_…_

_I said goodbye again_

_This time feeling like a free girl_

_But that was not our final meeting_

_Since not long after, we had to save the world_

_…_

_After that, Danny told the truth_

_He revealed himself to his parents_

_Who still loved the young ghostly youth_

_I had been happy for him, really, it's true  
_

_And yet I felt something_

_Wishing that maybe, just maybe_

_That it could have happened to me too_

_…_

_I got my wish a few days later_

_Because Danny had told them about me_

_They tracked me down  
_

_After Vlad was labeled a traitor_

_They wanted to meet **me**_

_…_

_They asked me to come to their home_

_They asked me if I wished to stay and their new child_

_And I help happy_

_Happier than I have ever known_

_I had said yes_

_And I was no longer just a homeless clone_

_..._

_I got my wish to have a family_

_And I could just scream_

_A family that truly loved me_

_A sister, a brother, a mother and a father_

_Who all truly loved me_

_It was better than I ever could have dreamed_

_…_

_The first was my new brother Danny_

_The one who had saved me from Vlad_

_He was the happiest in me joining the family_

_And having him for a brother made me feel glad_

_…_

_Then there was Jazz_

_She was thrilled to meet me _

_Saying she always wanted a little sister_

_I have come to like her_

_Even if she can be a smarty pants _

_But I won't diss her_

_…_

_Then there was Maddie, the one Vlad had wanted_

_She is my new mother_

_Something I have never had before_

_She's always smiling, baking cookies and kicking ghost butt_

_I have come to love, respect and admire her_

_Even if sometimes, she treats me and my siblings like we are still four_

_…_

_Last but not least is __**him**_

_A **"special"** kind of man_

_Someone special to to Jazz, Danny and Maddie_

_And he one whom Vlad could not stand_

_He is Jack Fenton_

_The large, fudge eating family man_

_…_

_Jack is my new dad_

_And he is certainly…**interesting**_

_He is funny, nice and fun_

_Even if the things he makes can blow to smithereens_

_Despite that, he is still better than Vlad _

_And while he can be a little wild and wacky_

_I found out that he's not so bad_

_..._

_Jack is my new dad_

_Sure, he can be goofy and weird_

_But he loves our family, and he__e even loves me_

_And right now, I am very glad_

_That now, I can call __**him**__ my new dad._

_**-The End**_

* * *

**_A/N: _**Happy Father's day, everyone :)

* * *

**_:) I hope you enjoyed this! Remember to read and review :)_**


End file.
